


Entrapta - Autism

by Delly_WithAPen



Series: Mental [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Autism, Canon Autistic Character, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: Entrapta observing everyone again like in Princess Prom, but after most of her friends became couples.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Mental [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615645
Kudos: 79





	Entrapta - Autism

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know that autism isn't at all a mental illness; it's neurological and developmental, but also about the brain. So, my series is broadening a bit with this one.

“Log, Day One of ‘Case Study: Third Wheel’--I have decided to enact my first systematic social observation, to better understand the people around me. Today, Perfuma had invited Scorpia on a walk through Plumeria, as I will follow behind in the shrubbery. While this activity is difficult to comprehend myself, Scorpia appears to enjoy it, although she doesn’t really look at anything other than Perfuma. It seems that further analysis is required to-”  


“Entrapta! Don’t sit there, it’s poison ivy!”  


“Ah, I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Log, Day Two of ‘Case Study: Third Wheel’--my rash has been going down thanks to the remedies of aloe vera, and I can return to my research. Perfuma advised me to engage directly with my subjects, and break away to record data, which makes sense, as they would be more likely to behave more naturally. Oh, also to refrain from referring to my friends as ‘subjects’ in front of them.”  
“Hey, what’s taking so long? You’re gonna miss the previews!”  
“Sorry, just washing my hands now! It seems that even with the girl of her dreams, Catra is still very impatient. A core personality trait that I’ve yet to see outside of the Horde. It’ll be interesting to see how Adora can influence her.”  


“Log, Day Two of ‘Third Wheel’--while Catra acted as her usual self, see Living Subject Number Eleven for details, Adora appeared uncomfortable by my presence. From previous experiences, I can assume she did not want to be seen while Catra kissed her. Perhaps many people feel this way, but if so, why? P.S. Remember to ask Catra why she likes kissing.”  


“Log, Day Two again--Catra is the wrong person to ask about kissing.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Log, Day Three--wait, maybe Four... Okay, yeah, Three--of ‘Case Study: Third Wheel’--Glimmer and Bow let me join them in having dinner with Bow’s fathers. And I LOVE THEM! Lance had offered me a tour of their library next week, and George said he was interested in my research of First One’s tech! I’m so excited to tell them about Beast Island, too, since the unchartered territory hasn’t been recorded into text yet. Oh! And they even made little sandwiches, ahahaha!”  


“Log, Day Three--I forgot to record earlier that my former affiliation with the Horde makes people uncomfortable, especially those who I’ve just met. George and Lance, they’ve… been hurt by Hordak. I know he’s changed, but I also remember how it feels to be hurt by others. I think… I think I need to do something about this.”  


“Log, Day Three--I apologized, and now Bow’s parents want to meet Hordak. I’m not quite sure why, but I have a good feeling about this!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Log, Day Four of ‘Case Study: Third Wheel’--Sea Hawk enlisted my help to engineer a speaker built into the figurehead of his new ship, and I was able to spectate him serenade Mermista. Mermista often confuses me, as she tends to use sarcasm, but sarcasm is really just lying. Anyways, today, she said she hated his song, but thanked him for it. Was one of these statements sarcastic? I don’t know.”  


“Log, Day Four--I decided to leave when they started kissing. Past events tell me that I won’t like where it’ll go. Hmm, it’s funny that Adora and Sea Hawk are similar towards their friends, but very different when expressing affection towards their partners. I should let Hordak know about this revelation.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Log, Day Five--Over these past few weeks, I’ve gathered information about my friends’ behavioral changes between platonic friendships and romantic partnerships. It seems that while both make someone happy, there are a separate set of rules and customs for a boyfriend or girlfriend. The most notable difference is physical touch and body language. Putting a hand on someone’s leg, shoulder, back, or face is very common when dating, as is sharing things like food or clothes. Catra and Sea Hawk really like to wink, but Perfuma and Bow tend to laugh a lot more. This is a subtle form of what I learned is ‘flirting’, and it is essential to communicate interest in another person. Although many of the others act in an unappealing manner, I’m also very intrigued by the concept of romance!”  


“Log, Day Five of ‘Third Wheel’--While my intentions when beginning this case study were to observe my friends in a new setting, I have found myself in a rather compromising position. It seems that I have certain, strange feelings… for Hordak.”


End file.
